A concern for many business enterprises is proper utilization of computational resources. In a fast changing business environment, an enterprise can go from having too much computational capacity to having too little in a short period of time. Having too much computational capacity causes a business enterprise to waste resources, while having too little capacity can cause a business enterprise to lose potential business opportunities.